1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to a display device having a reduced memory in size and a driving device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are one type of display devices, comprise a liquid crystal panel having two opposing substrates (e.g. thin film transistor (TFT) and color filter (CF) substrates) and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two opposing substrates. The LCDs display image data in response to movement of liquid crystal material caused by voltages applied from an external source.
The LCDs use the same electrical signal without considering unique optical characteristics of image signals (R, G, B), assuming that the optical characteristics of the image signals (R, G, B) are the same. In other words, according to the results of gamma measurement of each of the image signals (R, G, B), each of the image signals (R, G, B) has a unique gamma characteristic. The LCDs have some problems, such as a color shift, which causes an unwanted color, and non-uniform color temperature with respect to all gamma levels.
Therefore, the LCDs considering unique optical characteristics of each of the image signals (R, G, B) have been developed. For standardization and commercialization of the parts in the LCDs, an integrated controller for the LCDs has been also developed. The integrated controller for the LCDs can be used in any mode, such as TN, PVA, etc and can be designed to be programmable. The integrated controller comprises a look-up-table (LUT) required to perform data conversion so that each of unique optical characteristics of the image signals (R, G, B) are considered.
The integrated controller performs data conversion for input image signals. In other words, 8 bits of input image signals are converted into 10 bits and then 8 bits, 8 bits of the input image signals are converted into 9 bits and then 6 bits, and 6 bits of the input image signals are converted into 8 bits and then 6 bits, etc., for example. Accordingly, the integrated controller comprises various complicated parts and also requires a larger memory for performing various data conversion. These result in increasing power consumption of the integrated controller.